moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Infantry Only
Infantry Only is a game mode specially designed for pure infantry combat. Based on the Tech Share mode, it disables all vehicles (barring miners), ships and aircrafts. Some technology are combined and adjusted for balance reasons. Introduced in 3.3 and balanced throughout the patches, the Infantry Only mode has attained reasonable balance suitable for multiplayer games. It offers a chess-like playstyle much different from either standard Mental Omega skirmish or original Red Alert 2. Changes Global settings * Player gains access to all subfactions' technology, similar to Tech Share. Thus there's almost no differences among three subfactions in the same faction. * All War Factories, Airfields, Shipyards and Eco-boosters removed (For Allies' tier 2 tech provider check below). No Naval Combat and Limited MCV enforced by the client. * Refinery cost reduced by $500 (Allies/Soviets/Epsilon $2000 => $1500, Foehn $1400 => 900). Sell price decreased to $50 from $300. * Stolen Tech prohibited by the client. Cyborg Commando is not trainable in any way. * Bonus Crates no longer spawn units. Veteran Crate probability increased to 10 from 8. * AI builds less defenses (42/22/14 => 22/12/8 hard/medium/easy). Superweapons * All major superweapons' countdown time increased to 15 in-game minutes from 10, including Scorpion Cell's Fake Psychic Dominator. * All minor superweapons removed. Blast Trenches and Iron Guards are therefore removed too. Structures * Allies ** Air Force Command Headquarters replaced by Robot Ops Control Center, provides radar, Satellite Scan and Airborne support powers. ** Mercury Uplink and Shield Command cost decreased to $1000 from $1500. ** Tech Center now requires Robot Ops Control Center and either Mercury Uplink or Shield Command. ** Experimental Warpshop removed. * Soviets ** Field Bureau now provides radar and Spy Plane support power. Instant Shelter and Drakuv Prison Vehicle removed. ** Palace removed, functions integrated into Atomheart, provides Overcharge and Wallbuster. ** All T3 tech providers' cost decreased to $3000 from $5000 and power cost decreased from 300 to 200. * Epsilon ** Pandora Hub cost decreased to $1400 from $1800. ** All Pandora Hub add-ons cost decreased to $1000 from $3000, power cost decreased from 200 to 150. ** Toxic Strike and Quick Fort support power removed. * Foehn ** All T3 Expansions cost decreased to $1000 from $1500, power cost decreased from 150 to 100. ** Sweeper Drop, Nanocharge, Quetzal Shield and Megaarena support power removed. Defenses * Allies ** Gun Turret, Coordnode, Grand Cannon, Skyray Cannon, Runway and Drop Control removed. ** Pillbox cost increased to $600 from $400. ** Prism Tower cost increased to $1500 from $1000. * Soviets ** Hammer Defense and Repair Crane removed. ** Sentry Gun cost increased to $600 from $400. ** Battle Bunker cost increased to $800 from $600. ** Tesla Coil cost increased to $1500 from $1000. * Epsilon ** Tank Bunker, Psychic Tower and Antares Battery removed. ** Gatling Cannon cost increased to $900 from $700. ** Inferno Tower cost increased to $1500 from $1000. * Foehn ** Neutralizer, Plasmerizer and Harbinger Tower removed. ** Sonic Emitter cost increased to $700 from $500. ** Railgun Tower cost increased to $1500 from $1000. Infantry * Allies ** Rocketeer cost increased to $650 from $500. ** All Allied T3 infantry now require Tech Center and either Mercury Uplink or Shield Command. ** Chrono Legionnaire now requires Tech Center and either Mercury Uplink or Shield Command. Cost increased to $1500 from $1400. ** Norio removed. * Soviets ** Gyrocopter cost increased to $750 from $600. ** Desolator replaced by Eradicator, requires either Atomheart or Battle Lab. ** Volkov and Chitzkoi now requires Atomheart. ** Yunru removed. * Epsilon ** Epsilon Adept replaced by Epsilon Elite. ** Hijacker removed. ** Virus build time increased by 25% (1.2 => 1.5), now requires any Pandora Hub add-on. ** Rahn removed. * Foehn ** Zorbtrotter cost increased to $1500 from $1400. ** Clairvoyant cost increased to $500 from $350. ** Alize removed. Fin loses his healing aura. ** Uragan removed. Tech Buildings * Tech Reinforcement Pad now drops infantry instead of vehicles. ** Allies: 6 GIs, 2 Guardian GIs, $1100 total. ** Soviets: 8 Conscripts, 4 Flak Troopers, $880 total. ** Epsilon: 6 Initiates, 2 Archers, $1340 total. ** Foehn: 3 Knightframes, 1 Lancer, $1700 total. * Tech Machine Shop replaced by Tech Hospital. * Tech Heavy Machinery replaced by Tech Maintenance Center. * Tech Aeronautics replaced by Tech Nuclear Plant. * Tech Military Docks replaced by Tech Satellite Hack Center. * Tech Secret Lab now provides a tier 3 infantry randomly chosen from the list below. ** Riot Trooper ** Sniper ** Suppressor ** Chrono Legionnaire ** Arsonist ** Eradicator ** Gyrocopter ** Virus ** Stalker ** Syncronin ** Zorbtrotter ** Giantsbane * Tech Base Expansion Post loses its repair aura. Strategy Due to the subfactions' tech are generally shared to the whole faction, some factions can play with mixed infantry types. The Soviet Union has a great advantage in this mode. For the Soviet players, large amount of Gyrocopters is considerable, along with Eradicators, Flak Troopers and Morales. For the Allied Nations, spamming Riot Troopers and Rocketeers is also a good choice. Foehn Revolt can spam Duplicant and Zorbtrotter/Zorbfloater, and make good use of Fin. Behind the scenes * In older versions, the game mode is called Bloody Games. See Also * No Bases * Tech Share * Unholy Alliance * Ultimate Alliance Changelog * * * * }} Category:Game modes